Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a Control Valve Compensation System for producing both a pre-compensated and a post-compensated load sensing hydraulic directional control valve module, wherein both configurations use the same components except for a sliding compensating component.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Control valves are widely used throughout a variety of industries. Hydraulic directional control valves are generally constructed to comprise either a pre-compensated configuration or a post-compensated configuration. In a pre-compensated configuration, module priority is provided by the control valve. In a post-compensated configuration, multiple modules are utilized to share the pump flow proportionally. Other desired functionality is accomplished by adding control components or logic controls adapted to control the sliding main component of the module.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved Control Valve Compensation System for producing both a pre-compensated and a post-compensated load sensing hydraulic directional control valve module, wherein both configurations use the same components except for a sliding compensating component.